1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data processing systems and methods, and more particularly, to an image analysis device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated optical inspection (AOI) applies to a wide range of products, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). In the case of PCB inspection, a self-directed camera scans a PCB under test to obtain a real-time image of the PCB. An inspection region of the PCB is designated in a reference image arising from the PCB design. Then, a matching region of the inspection region is determined in the real-time image, and the matching region is compared with the inspection region, to determine a variety of surface feature defects, such as scratches and stains, open circuits, short circuits, missing components, incorrect components, and incorrectly placed components. At present, the determination of the matching region is based on pixel information from the reference image and from the real-time image. However, in the PCB inspection, a camera may acquire data concerning millions of pixels from a small part of the PCB in one second. Therefore, determining the matching region based on pixel information involves a large number of calculations, which is time-consuming.